That Night
by MarshmallowRiggs
Summary: One night will change Mac's life forever. This takes place after the movie and the first two books. It's just a little bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the rights to Veronica Mars. This is fanfiction based on the characters created by Rob Thomas._

Mac heard him sleeping next to her with his arm around her waist. She gave herself a mental head slap. How could she have ended up here? Sure she was lonely and hadn't dated in months, but to allow Dick Casablancas to seduce her was just not something she thought she would ever allow to happen.

Sure he was handsome and something about the goofy smile he has always made her a little flushed. She had fantasized about Dick for years and what it would be like to be with him. But those were just her fantasies and she never thought she would act on it. Mac wanted to just lay back and enjoy sleeping next to this gorgeous man. However, she also had this panicked feeling. Dick was a man who slept with a woman and then forgot her name. While Mac was sure he would remember her name, she was also sure that the next morning would be very awkward.

She slowly slipped out from under Dick's arm and quickly gathered her underwear and dress. Mac made her way into the hallway where she quickly dressed and left the house. She had never had a one-night stand before and was extremely embarrassed by what had happened.

* * *

The next morning, Mac went into the Mars Investigations office. She found Veronica already there.

"Morning V! How was your date with your sailor last night?"

"Hey Mac! It was great. I miss him like crazy, but it is what it is."

Logan had gone back on deployment after a pilot was killed from a small mistake during a landing. Mac knew Veronica was constantly worried that something would happen to Logan.

"So how was your night Mac?"

Mac quickly thought to herself as she sat down at her desk that there was no way Veronica knew that she had sex with Dick. "It was fine. Just stayed home and caught up on my TV shows."

"Look here lady. I need someone to live vicariously through, which means I need you to go out and get laid."

"Sorry V. I'm currently in a drought, so I don't think I will have any yummy stories for you anytime soon." Mac started working on her computer.

"You know." Veronica put a finger to her lip. "I do know a wonderful, handsome guy who would be a great someone for you to go out with."

Mac looked away from her monitor. "Um…why do I all of a sudden feel scared?"

"Leo D'Amato was looking good a few weeks ago at my dad's sheriff election results party."

"Are you trying to set me up with your ex?" Mac turned around with a shocked expression. "That's just wrong."

"What? Just think about it."

* * *

A few nights later Mac was heading to a pub to meet up with Veronica and Wallace. She had put on a pair of tight jeans tucked into her boots with a sleeveless flowy dark blue silk top. She had quickly thrown on a gold necklace and earrings. She was looking good and was walking with confidence.

When she got there she saw Veronica and Wallace at a table, but there was a man with dark hair that had his back to her. She realized that was the back of Leo's head, but before she could quickly exit Veronica spotted her and called her over.

"Hey there Mackie! Looking good lady." Veronica was waving.

"Hey V, Wallace, Leo."

"Hey Mac. It's been a while. How have you been?" Leo took a sip of his beer.

"I've been good. Can you excuse me for a moment? Veronica, I need to talk to you about a work thing."

Mac and Veronica started heading towards the bathroom, when she saw Dick at the bar with several other guys. She couldn't believe her luck. Not only is she being forced set up, but now she has run into the one night stand from three nights ago.

"Well if it isn't my BFF's favorite girl and her gal pal. How are you two lovely ladies doing this fine evening?"

Mac closed her eyes then looked up at Dick with her usually slight smile. She knew he would play it off as if nothing ever happened.

Veronica looked up at Dick. "Hello Dick. We are well. How are you?"

"I'm three sheets to the wind and working on the fourth. May I buy you ladies a drink?"

"Thanks Dick, but we have drinks at our table. We were just heading to the bathroom." Veronica pointed past him to the hallway with one hand and pulled Mac past Dick with the other.

As Mac was moving past Dick, she intentionally kept from making eye contact and headed into the bathroom with Veronica.

"Okay Mac. What's up?" Veronica gave her an innocent grin.

Mac wondered if Veronica saw something between her and Dick. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Veronica noticed she had a slight blush to her cheeks. "Are you embarrassed about Leo? You kept saying no, so I thought I would kind of force your hand."

Mac remembered why she had asked Veronica to go to the bathroom with her. "Yes, because my best friend has sprung a guy on me. This night was a con to try and set me up with your ex."

"Well I thought maybe if you saw him, then you might change your mind."

"Veronica. I love you, but stop. I'm not interested in Leo. Does he know why he's here?"

"No. I conned both of you."

"Does he know you want to set us up?"

"I asked him, but he responded the same way you did."

"What? He doesn't want to get with all this? I mean I'm hot." Mac was gesturing towards her body.

The two women laughed and exited the bathroom. Mac was relieved to see that Dick was no longer standing at the bar, but had sat down at a table with his friends.

After her discussion with Veronica, Mac found herself having a good time with the other three people. However, she found herself looking over towards Dick a few times that evening. At one point they made eye contact and she quickly looked away.

As the night wore on the pub started up their karaoke night.

"Wait a minute Wallace! You did not bring me to a place with karaoke." Veronica looked highly annoyed.

"I do believe that you and Mac agreed to do whatever I wanted as long as I played a gigolo for that case you worked two weeks ago." Wallace rubbed his hands together. "It is time to pay the piper. It is time to face your humiliation."

Mac appeared shocked. "But you looked good Papa Bear. The client said so."

Veronica added, "I mean if you wanted to make a little money on the side, I'm sure that may be a calling for you."

Leo was laughing at the exchange. "Do I even want to know about Papa Bear here?"

Veronica turned to Leo, "Well…"

"No. No. No. We are not discussing what happened that night. But I will be having my payback now."

They all turned to the stage as a man came up. "Hello everyone! This is Karaoke Night at the Highland Pub. Give it up. Tonight we have a special duet to start us off. They owe their dear friend a night of humiliation, so he has chosen a song that is sure to give us a laugh. Please welcome Wallace's Girls!"

The entire bar began to clap as Wallace grabbed both of them and dragged them to the stage. Mac tried to pull away but found Leo behind her pushing her up.

"Sorry girls. Wallace told me he put you two in for a specific song and I'm looking forward to it."

Veronica and Mac finally relented and went onto the stage. They were both handed a microphone.

Veronica took her mic and said, "We would like to dedicate this to Papa Bear."

Wallace and Leo were bent over laughing.

Veronica looked at the screen. "Oh shit Mac."

Mac quickly looked down to see the name of the song. Her face flushed red as she stole a glance at Dick who was watching her.

Veronica patted Mac on the back as the music started, "Well if we have to do this, then let's make it good."

The two women traded off the lead role, just as they had done previously when singing it in private. Damn the night Wallace let himself into Mac's apartment to find them singing and dancing to this song.

The whole bar was cheering them on as they sang Rihanna's _S&amp;M_.

When Mac looked at Dick during the song, she noticed he had his phone out and was taping their performance with his phone. She could also tell that he was watching her closely.

When they left the stage Veronica marched up to Dick with Mac following.

"Delete that Dick." Veronica had a look of distain on her face.

"Sure. But I already emailed it to Logan. I think he is going to enjoy watching it."

Veronica punched him in the arm. "Dick." Then turned and walked back to their table, pulling Mac with her.

* * *

Four weeks later, Mac was hacking into a cheating spouse's emails for a case Veronica was working on. Veronica came into the office carrying burritos.

"Hey Q! Pause your typing for a little substance."

Mac turned from her computer and walked to the couch with her hands out. "Give me, give me, give me."

Veronica sat down and dished out the food. They sat talking for several minutes. Mac was halfway through her burrito when she took a bite and all of a sudden felt nauseous. She quickly set the burrito down and ran to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet where the rest of the burrito made a quick exit.

Mac didn't hear Veronica follow her. "You okay? Was something wrong with your food?"

"I don't know. I just felt sick all of a sudden."

"Why don't you go home Mac? I think you should take the rest of the day off and rest. Maybe you are coming down with something." Veronica rubbed her friend's back. "I can hold down the fort."

Mac nodded, then stood up and rinsed out her mouth. "That sounds like a good idea."

She grabbed her belongings and headed out the office. When she got home, Mac marched into her bathroom and reached for the bag that was under the sink. She pulled out one of the pregnancy test boxes that she had purchased a few days prior. Mac knew she couldn't postpone it any longer.

After Mac peed on all three sticks in the first box, she watched as one after the other came back with two pink lines. She didn't have to wait the full time for all the tests to give her positive results.

Mac went into the kitchen where she grabbed a large bottle of water. She was praying that the first box was a bad batch. However, the same results came after she took three more tests.

She was pacing throughout the apartment as she called her gynecologist to schedule an appointment as quickly as possible. Luckily they had a cancelation that afternoon and she was able to take that appointment.

* * *

Mac waited in the cold exam room for her doctor to come in. She had been on birth control since college, but wasn't always great about remembering to take her pills lately. As she looked at the birth control poster on the wall, all she could think was, why didn't I get the IUD.

The doctor came in with a big smile on her face. "Congratulations Cindy. It looks like your going to be a mother."

Mac's face fell. "Great." She said with an eye roll.

* * *

Mac took the next day off and then had the weekend to come to terms with her situation. She knew abortion wasn't even an option and she didn't think she could ever give her child up for adoption after nine months of growing attached to it. So she was going to keep the baby.

Now she had to figure out how she was going to tell Dick. Mac remembered Veronica once telling her that he offered to pay for a girl's abortion back in college when she told him she was pregnant and he may be the father. She didn't think she could handle it if he said that to her.

After thinking about it, Mac decided the best course of action was to avoid it. She was just over four week pregnant. She had another 36 weeks to go and that's plenty of time for her to skip the country or just the state.

* * *

On Monday, Mac went back into work. She was sitting at her desk back to work on the case from the previous week when Veronica came in.

"Hey Q! I come baring coffee. I hope you're feeling better."

Mac turned from her computer. "Not really, but thanks for the coffee." Mac took a sip and then remembered that coffee was a no-no for pregnant women and then felt a wave of morning sickness.

Veronica was watching her. "Are you sure your okay? You look a little green."

Mac was up and moving to the bathroom again to vomit. Veronica followed her again and swatted down to hold her short hair back as Mac held her head over the toilet.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're pregnant."

Mac started to cry. She hadn't cried since learning the news, but hearing Veronica say it made the tears pour out.

"No." Veronica sat down behind her friend. "But you haven't told me about seeing anyone." Veronica rubbed her friend's back with her free hand.

"It was a one night stand. Looks like I get a souvenir." Mac still hadn't looked up from the toilet.

"How far along are you?"

"Just over four weeks."

"Have you told whoever he is?" Veronica stood up went to the sink to wet a cloth.

Mac sat back against the wall and took the cloth from Veronica. "No." She wiped her face. "I don't think I can. He would probably just tell me to get an abortion." Mac looked up at Veronica. "I'm keeping the baby."

Veronica sat down next to Mac. "I'm here for you. I will help in any way I can. But I think you should tell the father."

"You're right. But I just need time to process everything. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

* * *

Four months later, Mac has formed a cute little baby bump and every time Veronica comes into the office she addresses the bump before Mac. She was thrilled that the morning sickness, which should be known as all day sickness, had finally disappeared two weeks prior.

"I want to make sure that baby knows who its Aunt V is. So are you excited about today? Because I am. Gotta find out what kind of clothes I get to start buying."

"I'm glad you're excited. I actually went by a shop yesterday and wanted to buy boy clothes. You think that's instinct telling me it's a boy?"

"Maybe. But I'm hoping for a girl, so you can name her after your favorite person." Veronica clapped her hands. "Little baby Veronica."

"You are delusional. I love you, but I don't want my child to take after you." Mac looked at the clock. "Anyway, we need to be going if we are going to make my appointment on time."

They made their way out of the office. "Have you told the father yet?"

"No. I will, but I'm just still worried how he is going to respond. I've driving by his house a couple of times, but I chickened out each time. If I keep this up, the baby will be in high school before I tell him."

* * *

Mac was laying on the table with her shirt pulled up and her pants pushed down to show her growing baby bump. The ultrasound tech squirted the gel on her abdomen and pressing the wand to her belly.

Veronica grabbed Mac's hand when she heard the heart beat.

Mac smiled up at Veronica. "It's so funny how that thumping sound can be so exciting to hear."

"So do you ladies want to know the gender?" The tech was smiling really big. "Because I can tell you."

"That's the main reason we're here besides making sure he or she is healthy." Mac was glowing.

"Well then. Congratulations on having a boy."

Mac giggled. "I told you V! I knew it was a boy."

A few hours later Veronica was leaving the office early for a Skype call with Logan. "Bye Mac. Don't stay too late."

"I won't. Enjoy talking to Logan and tell him I said hello."

"Oh it won't be that much fun. Logan needs to speak to Dick too, so we are having a group call." Veronica rolled her eyes and walked out of the office.

Veronica got home and logged into Skype. The call from Logan showed up seconds later.

"Why hello there sailor." Veronica smiled at Logan. Then she looked at the other man on her screen. "Hi Dick." Veronica shrunk Dick's image, so she could see Logan clearly.

"So how did everything go today babe? I know you were excited in your email."

"Oh it was great. We got to see the heartbeat and found out the baby's a boy."

Dick's expression went to shock. "Logan, you didn't tell me Ronnie's pregnant. What the hell man?"

Veronica started laughing. "Dick calm down. Last I checked I am so not pregnant. Mac got knocked up during some one night stand about five months ago and has been dealing with it ever since."

"Is her morning sickness better? I know you were worried last time we talked a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh she's fine now. She even has a cute little bump."

Dick jumped in. "So, Logan. What was it that you needed both of us here for? I figured you can tell us and then I can let you and Ronnie have some alone time."

"Oh, yeah. So I have another mission that I'm being sent on that will keep me unable to contact, but then I'm coming home. They shortened my deployment by a few weeks, so I should be back in about 10 days."

Veronica was thrilled. "That's wonderful."

"Hey man that's great. Well I'll let you two celebrate and get out of your hair. Stay safe man. Send me the details when you have them." Dick hung up before Logan could respond.

"What was that about?" Veronica was perplexed.

Logan looked equally confused. "Who knows? Maybe he had a girl there."

* * *

Mac was working on pulling the financials for a divorce case. The husband was not only cheating on the wife, but was hiding money in offshore accounts.

The door to the office opened and Mac turned to greet the visitor. "How can I help you?" She was shocked to see Dick standing at the door.

Dick looked uncomfortable and a little angry. "So. When were you planning on telling me?"

Mac knew the desk covered her small belly. "Tell you about what?"

"About you being pregnant. I assume it's mine, right?" Dick was pointing at her.

Mac laid her head in her arms on the desk and started to cry. She had been experiencing crazy pregnant hormones recently and didn't want to cry in front of Dick. She felt a hand on her back.

"Mac?" Dick was squatted down next to her and his voice was gentle.

She looked up and wiped the tears away before turning to Dick. "I was going to tell you, but I was freaking out and then I was just avoiding. I guess Veronica told Logan and you just figured it out."

"Yes." Dick removed his hand from her back and looked at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared. I didn't know what you would say and I was scared you would tell me to have an abortion, which wasn't an option." Mac looked at Dick seriously. "Look Dick, this wasn't planned and I know it was just a one-time thing. I'm fine doing this on my own."

"I wouldn't have said to get an abortion. You're a vegan, if you can't eat meat, then I know you wouldn't even consider an abortion." Dick watched Mac for a few moments. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I be part of his life? I mean, will you let me be the father?"

Mac's mouth dropped open. "Do you want to that responsibility? I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything."

Dick looked a little hurt. "Mac, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. This is my baby too and I want him."

Mac started crying again. Dick stood up and moved away from her. "Well I guess not."

"Damn pregnant hormones. Wait Dick. I'm crying because I'm happy you want to be in the baby's life. Basically, I cry over anything right now." Mac stood up and moved towards him.

Dick's eyes widen. "Wow. Veronica said you had a bump, but it's different to see it."

Mac laughed. "It's weirder to have it, trust me. I just started to feel him a couple of weeks ago. Like right now it feels like a bunch of butterflies moving around."

Dick went to touch her belly and then pulled his hand away. "Can I feel?"

Mac put his hand on her belly. "You can't feel it from the outside yet, but he's in there."

Dick looked up from his hand on her belly and looked at her smile. "Why did you leave?"

Mac's smile faded and she looked at Dick. "What?"

"That night. I woke up and you were gone."

Mac let go of Dick's hand and leaned against the desk. "I panicked. I'd never slept with someone I wasn't in a relationship with and I was embarrassed." Mac was avoiding meeting Dick's eyes. "I knew going in that it was just a one time thing, but…I don't know."

"I…uh…" Dick ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't want it to be just a one night thing."

Mac looked directly at Dick. "What?"

"I'm an ass. I should have known you would have made assumptions based on my history." Dick was rocking between his feet and placed his hands in his pockets. "That night we were talking. Really talking. I didn't play any games to get you into bed because I thought we had actually connected. I really like you, but when I saw you with that guy a few nights later I figured you were dating someone."

"Who?" Mac looked confused.

"The one that pushed you up onto the stage for karaoke."

"You mean Leo?" Mac started to laugh. "Yeah, I have a rule about dating my friends' exes. I mean I like Leo fine, he's a good guy, but anyone a friend has kissed is not on my radar."

"So…" Dick pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Yeah."

Dick took two long strides towards Mac and pulled her up to him. He pressed his lips on to hers as he pulled her close.

Mac was shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss and placed one hand on the back Dick's neck.

The door to the office opened and Dick quickly pulled away. Mac saw his eyes go wide. She turned her head to find Veronica standing at the door.

"Mac? I forgot to grab the camera when I left earlier. What's going on here?" Veronica was looking between her friend and Dick.

"Um…" Mac moved to keep Dick behind her. "Well you see, when you told Dick I was pregnant, he came by to see me…and…"

"Oh god! NO! He isn't?"

"Look Ronnie." Dick started to come around Mac, but she pushed him back.

"Why would you mess with my best gal pal? Don't you instinctively fear me? Maybe I should give you a reminder." Veronica pulled the taser out of her purse.

"V, I'm pregnant and standing in your way. Put Mr. Sparky down."

"Move Mac." Veronica looked furious and walked towards them. She quickly whipped around Mac and tased Dick in his side.

Dick went down with a thump. "Owe!"

"Veronica!" Mac pushed her away from Dick. "That wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was. He seduced you and knocked you up. It was very necessary."

Dick started to stand up. "Geez Ronnie."

Both women turned to Dick. "Stay down."

"Ok." Dick sat down with his back against the desk.

"V. I am a grown woman. It's not like I was wasted at a frat party and ended up in Dick's room."

"Oh please. Like you would sleep with Dick while sober."

Mac took a breath. "I was sober and so was he." Mac turned to Dick with a questioning look. "Which for some reason I hadn't actually considered when thinking about everything."

"I need to get to my stake out." Veronica went into her inner office and grabbed her camera bag. She stopped at the door as she went to leave. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Mac turned back to Dick and offered him her hand. "I think it's safe for you to get up now."

"I always thought it was an empty threat when she said she would tase me." Dick stood up.

"Actually, she has always wanted to tase you, but Logan made her promise not to." Mac laughed. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt like a bitch!" Dick pulled up his shirt to see his side. There were two red burn marks from the taser.

"One second." Mac went into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. "We have burn ointment that should help." She set the box on her desk and pulled out the tube. Mac put some on her finger and rubbed it on the marks. "Better?"

Dick was looking down at her. "Yes. Thanks." He put a hand on Mac's cheek. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I'd like that." Mac smiled up at him. "Oh, and I'm not vegan anymore. Apparently this little boy craves meat."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the rights to Veronica Mars. This is fanfiction based on the characters created by Rob Thomas._

Two months later, Mac and Dick have been dating regularly. He has gone to each doctor appointment and has been there for Mac every step of the way. They were walking down the street eating ice cream.

"So I've got a surprise for you when we get to my house." Dick was grinning and looked proud of himself.

"What have you done?" Mac was smiling back at him. "Should I be scared?"

Dick laughed. "Terrified." He leaned down a placed a quick kiss on Mac's lips.

"Dick! Dick Casablancas!"

The couple turned to see who was calling Dick's name. Both their faces fell when they saw Madison Sinclair walking towards them. She came up to Dick and threw her arms around him in a hug.

Dick didn't hug her back, but pulled away. "Hello Madison." He gestured to Mac. "You remember Mac from high school."

Madison looked at Mac. "Oh hello. Wow, you're pregnant. Who got you knocked up?"

Dick laughed. "That would be me."

"No way. There is no way you would knock up this piece of trash." Madison was shaking her head.

Dick put an arm around Mac. "Actually. Mac and I having a baby is the best think I've ever done." He kissed the top of her head and Mac smiled up at him.

"I can't believe you are breeding with her. I would think you would want better genes for you children."

Mac started laughing so hard that she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Goodbye Madison." Dick and Mac continued to walk down the street. "So what was so funny?"

"Nothing." Mac was still giggling.

When they arrived at Dick's, he was giddy again. "So, are you ready for a surprise?"

"You said I should be terrified, so no."

"I was joking." He pulled her up the stairs and stopped in front of one of the guest bedrooms. "Close your eyes."

"No. If I'm walking into my doom, I want to see it coming."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Just close you eyes weirdo." He opened the door and walked her into the room. Once the lights were on he came to stand behind her. "Okay. Open."

Mac opened her eyes to see a beautiful nursery with crib, changing table, dresser, and a rocking chair. Tears came to her eyes and she felt herself start to cry.

"Oh no, your crying. You don't like it." Dick looked worry.

"I love it Dick. It's perfect." Mac quickly kissed him and then walked over to examine everything.

"So, I've been thinking." Dick put his hands in his pockets. "You have that one bedroom apartment and I have this huge house. Maybe you might want to move in here. I want to be with you and the baby. I want to help with getting up in the middle of the night and changing diapers." Dick paused for a moment. "What do you think?"

Mac turned around. "Plus side. I'm pregnant and can't lift heavy objects so you and Wallace are going to have to move me in." She was smiling.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

The baby is already three days late. Mac was laying in bed wishing and praying for sleep, but she was so uncomfortable that sleep wouldn't come. Dick was next to her and have been fast asleep for three hours. Mac felt a wave of pain rip through her stomach. She looked at the clock to begin timing the distance for the next one.

Mac went down to the kitchen after her next contraction and had started the stopwatch on her phone. She figured if the contractions were at 15 minutes, then she wanted to eat something before they left for the hospital.

Dick came down after Mac had several food items on the counter and was eating. "What are you doing up? Are you okay?"

"Just needed…" Mac gripped the counter hard as another contraction came.

"Mac!" Dick was at her side rubbing her back. "I'm guessing that you are having contractions."

Mac was taking deep breaths and nodded her head. She looked at the stopwatch. "There only eight minutes apart, so we still have time."

"I guess your trying to get your last meal in before we go to the hospital."

"Exactly." Mac turned to Dick.

After Mac ate, they took showers and got dressed to head to the hospital. Mac called Veronica as they were heading to the hospital. "It's go time V!"

_Logan and I are on our way. Baby time!_

After another 8 hours of contractions without any drugs, it was time for the delivery. Mac decided to have Dick and Veronica in the room with her.

"Veronica. Remember, you promised me."

Veronica nodded.

After pushing for 15 minutes, Mac was holding her newborn son on her stomach. "Hi little guy." Mac felt tears fall from her eyes and she was smiling.

Dick pressed a kiss to her head. "You did great babe. I love you."

Mac looked up at Dick. "I love you too." It was the first time they had ever said that to one another, but she meant it with all of her heart.

The nurse went to take her son away for him to be checked out. "We'll be just across the room mommy."

The nurses were checking him out when the one nurse came and whispered in the doctor's ear.

"Miss Mackenzie, we are going to need to take your baby for some more tests. He has an irregular heartbeat. While this is common, we need to take extra precautions to make sure everything is okay."

"Can my friend stay with him please?" The doctor nodded. Mac felt fear radiate through her. "Veronica."

"I'll stay with him the whole time." She gave Mac a confident smile.

Mac laid back on the hospital bed and started to cry.

"Mac. It'll be okay." Dick placed his hand on her face, but she saw worry in his eyes.

Mac was watching the clock waiting to see her son again. He was taken away 47 minutes ago, but it felt like hours.

The door to her room opened and the baby was brought in with Veronica behind him.

"Hey Mackie. He checked out healthy and all is good. Plus they won't have to take him out of your sight the rest of the time you're here."

"Give me my baby." Mac extended her arms as Dick picked him up out of the bassinet to place in her arms.

Dick looked at his son. "I have to say Mac, we made a beautiful baby." Dick leaned down and placed him in her arms.

"Yes we did."

"Shouldn't we come up with a name for him?" Dick picked up the babies hand.

"Remember Ronnie can be a boy's name." Veronica said from the end of the bed.

"While that's an excellent name, I think I'm going to let Dick have the name he wants."

"Seriously?" Dick looked shocked. "Richard Casablancas, III?"

"I actually decided to let you win about a month ago, but was enjoying driving you crazy with weird names." Mac laughed. "We're going to call him Tripp like you suggested."

* * *

They had been home two weeks and Mac couldn't believe how happy she was in her new life. She walked into the living room to find Dick reclined on the couch watching TV with their son sleeping on his chest.

"So I realized there is something I never told you, and I think you should know."

Dick turned the TV off and looked up at Mac. "Is this something serious?"

"Yes. It's kind of going to blow your mind." Mac made an uncomfortable laugh and sat down at the end of the couch.

Dick stood up and put the baby down in the bassinet before sitting down next to Mac. "Okay?"

"So, you know how I had Veronica promise to stay with Tripp when he was taken out of the room after he was born." Mac looked down at her hands.

"Yeah. I know you were worried. There isn't anything wrong with Tripp."

Mac tensed at that. "No, his perfect. But, I was switched." Mac took a deep breath and turned to Dick who looked confused. "When I was born, I was switched at the hospital. My parents aren't my biological parents. It was discovered four years later and since everyone was attached, we weren't switched back." Tears stung her eyes.

"Oh Mac." Dick pulled her towards him and hugged her. "When did you find this out?"

"Veronica found out during our junior year of high school. It's kind of what made us friends." Mac pulled back after a few moments. "So, the next part."

"There's more?"

"Yes and this is the part that will blow your mind." Mac was breathing to calm herself. "I know who I was switched with." She put a hand on Dick's cheek. "Madison Sinclair."

Dick's mouth fell open. She could see he was working out something in his brain. "Well now I understand why you were laughing so hard when we ran into her."

Mac nodded and laughed at the memory.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know."

"I don't know if she does or doesn't. But my parents don't know I know and Mrs. Sinclair and I have this unspoken understanding. So this needs to stay between us. Okay?"

"Of course."

Tripp began to cry and Mac stood up to get him. She unbuttoned her shirt and began to feed him. "Are you okay Dick?"

He turned to look at her. "It should have been you. In high school, it should have been you."

"What?"

Dick began to play with the baby's foot. "I dated Madison in high school because my dad told me to. If you hadn't been switched, then I would have dated you."

"Dick." Mac shook her head. "It wouldn't have been me. While I probably would have been the same person deep down, I would have been different too. Don't think about the 'what ifs,' it isn't worth the headache. Besides, what we have now is much better."

"I love you Mac."

"Good, because I love you too."

Dick leaned in and kissed Mac.

* * *

"Come on Mac. Veronica and Logan are fine watching the baby while we go out. Hell, they've been dying for a chance to babysit, so let's go woman." Dick was waiting by the door as Mac kissed the baby on top of the head.

"Call us if you need anything." Mac told Veronica.

She laughed. "I'm sure between me and soldier boy, we can take care of a six week old. Besides you and Dick need a night out for yourselves." Veronica gave Mac a wink.

Mac was wearing a long silky maxi dress that hid the little bit of baby weight she still had. "Ok Dick. Let's go."

"Finally." Dick went to the car and opened the passenger door for Mac. "My lady."

"Ok, someone is just happy that the doctor has cleared me for extracurricular activities."

Dick went around the car and got in. "I'm not even going to pretend that isn't true. I've thought about this for six weeks now."

"You mean watching me give birth to Tripp, didn't put you off sex even for a day."

Dick turned and gave Mac a goofy grin. "Maybe for about an hour or two."

"Perv. So what do you have planned?"

Dick pulled out of the driveway. "I was thinking we could drive into LA for a basketball game, then dinner, and I got us reservations at the Sunset Regent to stay tonight."

"What?!" Mac looked terrified.

Dick laughed. "Just kidding. I didn't plan too much, since I know you will probably want to be home early because it's your first time leaving Tripp. We are having dinner at your favorite restaurant here in Neptune. Then I thought we could get ice cream and take a walk on the beach. Just a couple of hours to ourselves."

"That sounds perfect." Mac settled back in her seat.

After a delicious dinner and ice cream. Mac and Dick were walking barefoot on an empty beach.

"Mac. Are you happy with me?"

Mac stopped. "Why did you ask that?"

Dick turned to where Mac stopped. He smiled at her. "I'm happy with you. In fact, since we've been together its' been happiest time of my life."

Mac smiled. "I'm the happiest I've ever been too."

Dick took a breath. "Well the reason I asked is because…" He dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Cindy Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

Mac's mouth hung open for a moment before she smiled and shook her head yes. "Yes. Yes!"

Dick placed a simple two-carat diamond solitaire ring on her finger. "I wanted to get something that you would love, so I got Veronica to help me pick it out."

Mac looked at her hand. "It's perfect." She placed a hand on his cheek and bent down to kiss him.

As Dick stood up he grabbed Mac by the waist and lifted her in his arms.

* * *

Six weeks later Mac, Dick, and Tripp joined Veronica, Logan, and Wallace at a popular brunch place in Neptune. They were discussing the upcoming nuptials when Tripp started to get fussy.

"I think he wants his mommy." Veronica was holding him and stood up to hand him off to Mac.

"Here Ronnie. I'll take him, so Mac can finish eating." Dick held out his hands to accept his son.

Logan had a confused expression cross his face. "Hi Mrs. Sinclair. How are you doing?"

Mac and Dick quickly turned around as Veronica sat down and looked up.

"I'm good Logan." She looked down at Mac. "How are you doing Cindy? I heard you had a baby."

Mac nodded towards Dick. "This is Tripp. He's three months old." Dick turned more in his sit to allow Mrs. Sinclair to see him more. "Would you like to hold him?"

"That would be lovely." Mrs. Sinclair smiled in excitement as she accepted Tripp from Dick. "He is beautiful. How are you two adjusting to parenthood?"

Dick placed a hand on Mac's shoulder. "Mac's a wonderful mother and I adore that little boy."

"I see you're engaged. Congratulations!"

Mac realized her left hand was resting on the back of her chair. She smiled down at the ring. "Life is good."

Madison walked up behind her mother. "Hi Dick and Logan." She was obviously ignoring all the other people at the table. "Mom we should be going." She noticed the baby her mother was holding. "Whose kid is that?"

Dick laughed. "He would belong to Mac and me."

"You were serious? You and she had a kid? I thought you were smarter than that."

Veronica chimed in. "Actually Dick has become very smart over the past year. He finally quit dating bimbos and found a woman worth having a meaningful relationship with."

Mrs. Sinclair handed the baby back to Dick. "They are also engaged Madison. You should offer your congratulations."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Congratulations." She turned back to her mother. "Can we go?" Without waiting for her mother to answer, she turned and walked away.

"Excuse my daughter." She looked at Mac and Dick. "I truly wish the both you all the happiness. Congratulations again."

Dick leaned over and kissed Mac on the head. He whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

Mac turned to look at Dick. "I'm fine."

Logan looked at Wallace. "Do you ever feel out of the loop?"

"I've learned how to live with it because sometimes you just don't want to know." Wallace took a bite of a piece of bacon.

* * *

It's been one month since they ran into Mrs. Sinclair at the restaurants. Mac and Dick are laying in bed discussing the guest list for their wedding in two months.

"Do you want to invite the Sinclairs to the wedding? We could invite them as my guests." Dick was lightly running his fingers over her arm.

"I don't want to hurt my parents, plus it's such as small wedding. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Mac, I've known them my entire life. I don't think anyone would be surprised to see them there."

Mac rolled over to look Dick in the eye. "They aren't the greatest people. I've kept an eye on them over the years and Mr. Sinclair did show up in an investigation that Veronica had last year. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Ok then."

"Do you want them there?"

Dick smiled. "The only people I carry about being at our wedding is my family. That's you, Tripp, me, Logan, Wallace, and that blonde pixie that tased me once."

Mac laughed and leaned in to kiss the man she loved.

* * *

The day of the wedding was there. Mac was upstairs with me mom and Veronica. As her maid of honor, Veronica was wearing a grey short dress with her hair pulled up in a braided bun.

Mac was still wearing her button down top and was finishing getting her make-up finished by Veronica while breastfeeding Tripp. She looked over at the simple and classic white gown hanging on the doorframe to the bathroom.

Veronica pulled back. "Done. You look beautiful."

Mac looked in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect timing because I think this little fella is finished." Mac placed Tripp on her shoulder and patted his back until he burped. "Ok mom. Can you take Tripp so I can get into my dress?"

"Of course."

Veronica zipped Mac into the gown. "Mac. I know I tased Dick when I found out about the two of you, but I want you to know that I am so happy for you. I see how much you love each other." Veronica handed Mac her bouquet. "You look beautiful and I think it's time to get this show on the road."

"Please don't tase him again." Mac looked at herself in the mirror. "I clean up pretty nice." She turned back to her mother and Veronica. "Let's get me married."

The guests were seated and the music began to play. Mac took her father's arm and walked out towards the beach outside the home Dick and she shared. She did a quick scan of everyone in attendance and then locked eyes with the one person standing at the end of the aisle.

Dick was smiling and genuinely happy. When Mac reached him and took his hand, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look gorgeous. I love you."

Mac looked up at him and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Two years later Dick was reading stories to Tripp as he put him to bed. Mac stood in the doorway enjoying her small family. After reading three stories Dick stood up.

"Good night little man." Dick kissed him on the forehead.

Mac walked into the room and kissed their son. "We love you."

"I love you too Mommy and Daddy."

Mac and Dick entered their bedroom. She turned around. "We need to talk."

Dick stopped. "No good conversation starts with those words."

Mac rocked back and forth uncomfortably. "I want to have another baby." Mac smiled in a hopefully way.

Dick laughed. "First, don't ever start a conversation with those words. Ever. You gave me a heart attack. Second, I want another baby too. So I guess we should start working on it." He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her.

**The End.**


End file.
